nogizakaharukafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 12
It's a Secret! is the final episode of the Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu first season Synopsis The announcement of the main party for Haruka's birthday echoes throughout the estate. Yuuto retreats to his room and prepares himself for the occasion. However, remembering what the young man dressed in white told him made him bitter about giving his gift, which he knows is cheap compared to the riches of the other guests. Meanwhile, in the estate's main party hall, the Siegfried, the birthday celebration starts with a long entrance by Haruka, dressed in a white dress, as she is showered in applause by the hundreds of guests in attendance. Her parents Gento and Akiho, dressed in formal attire, then follows. As they sit on a special spot reserved for the Nogizaka family, Haruka shows her concern about seeing Yuuto to her parents. However, Yuuto is not inside the Siegfried at that time. A few minutes late into the occasion, Mika and Nanami dash towards the Siegfried to meet up with her elder sister. There, they see Yuuto sitting alone. With no time to explain himself, Yuuto gets dragged in by Mika and upon entering the party hall, they witness the parading of the towering birthday cake accompanied by an orchestra. In a large LCD display, Yuuto gets to see Haruka as she blows the candles. When the lights are turned on again, Mika gets the chance to pull Yuuto closer to Haruka. Mika manages to get to the front end of the crowd and after being persuaded by Mika, Yuuto greets Haruka and his personal greeting lifts up her spirits. The gift-giving portion of the party begins, and as planned, is done in an organized way, with numbered tickets to properly arrange the presenters. Yuuto gets ticket #596 from Mika (As they talk, the current numbers called are between 200 and 250.) and comments to it being a long wait. Mika leaves Yuuto to enjoy by himself after that. Soon, Yuuto overhears a small commotion and discovers his housemates in the middle of it; now intoxicated with alcohol, Ruko and Yukari begin to cause a stir among the other guests. Yuuto decides to ignore them for the meantime. Then, he encounters the young man in the white suit from earlier. After belittling Yuuto and his present, he forcefully opens the gift and chides about its worthlessness compared to the stunning riches she has prepared for his "Fraulein". It was too much for Yuuto to handle. As the man in white leaves victorious, Yuuto picks up his present and prepares to leave, just as Hazuki calls guests with numbers 550 to 600. Mika sees him leave, and she plans on going to him, but Nanami stops her. Meanwhile, the old man Yuuto helped earlier approaches him and notices the expression on his face. Yuuto realizes that he might not be welcome here, and thus, plans on leaving the party. This remark left the old man disappointed, and remarks that her first friend ends up being an unwelcomed guest in the end. Yuuto then suddenly realizes that the old man is right; despite the difference in their social standing, he and Haruka became close to each other, and it was not something that can't be easily tarnished by riches. With a confident smile on his face, Yuuto heads back. The old man raises his glass in response. Yuuto's number is being called in the Siegfried. Because he is not around, the man in white, with ticket #597, requests to go first. He introduces himself as Shute Sutherland, and as he proceeds on with his speech, Yuuto butts in, much to the joy of those close to him and Haruka. He now has the courage to ignore Shute's comments, and he hands over the Dojikko Aki-chan figurine to Haruka, who shows her joy in seeing the latest-released figurine now in her hands. On the other hand, Shute is shocked at what he saw. Another big surprise is "bear killer" Gento shaking hands with him, who is a nobody amongst the wealthier guests. Soon, Shute's father appears, and he goes to redeem his pride by falsely accusing Yuuto of insulting him. Soon, an old man dressed in an aloha shirt (the man helped by Yuuto) goes to defend Yuuto. He is collared by Shute and in response, receives a blow from his father, who is shocked at the man in front of them. Shute's father then tells his son to apologize to both the old man and to Yuuto before leaving. As it turns out, the old man is also an invited guest: the former head of the Nogizaka Family, Ouki Nogizaka. His gift is the legendary giant rainbow snake, a gift which is supposed to give its recipient eternal happiness. Outside, a spectacular fireworks display lights up the sky, and with Hazuki, Nanami and Mika with them, Yuuto and Haruka enjoy the spectacle. Meanwhile, Ouki talks to Gento and Akiho about Yuuto, who he says is a rare find. That night, Haruka invites Yuuto to her bedroom and there, she shows him the most valuable items that she has. She then reminisces on the first issue of Innocent Smile, the magazine that started everything. Yuuto then realizes that everything is now clear to him... that the one whom he handed the premier issue of Innocent Smile is none other than him, and the girl lucky enough to receive it was Haruka all along. Then, with the lights off, Haruka and Yuuto are left to enjoy an intimate moment... only to be interrupted when Nanami, Hazuki, Ruko, Yukari, Mika and Ouki burst from the door. Akiho soon emerges and pretends to be uninvolved to the incident, while Gento follows, unsheathing his sword and starting an outburst over a sense of fatherly concern to his daughter. Haruka and Yuuto then escape to the seashore, where they promise to each other to travel back to Akihabara when they return while being chased by Gento, who eventually gives up after Haruka agrees to Yuuto's idea. They did fulfill that promise when they return from the birthday party, and they even discovered Akiho buying some merchandise with Gento and Mika, Nanami and Hazuki stirring up a scene of their own. Ruko, Yukari and even Shiina are there. With everyone, the Akihabara trip was a success! Adapted From Trivia New Characters Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu